worldsapartfandomcom-20200214-history
Trajan Lear
TRAJAN LEAR Place of Birth: '''City of Alexander, Republic Age in Book Two: EdenWorld - 13 Republic Years Age in Book Six: Crucible - 20 Republic Years Age in Book Twekve: Earth - 32 Republic Years '''TRAJAN LEAR is the son of Goneril and Augustus Lear and the Brother of Marcus and Averill Lear. He is the elder of two sons in the Lear family and began the series as an an arrogant pup who needed to be taken down a notch. Trajan Lear was an unwilling passenger on the Pathfinder Ship Pegasus and doesn't want anyone to forget it. He tried running away from home in order to avoid joining his family on Pegasus but was tracked down by the identity sliver implanted in every Republicker at birth. (Book Two: EdenWorld ) His mother had planned for Trajan to follow in her footsteps to a command position, ultimately taking command of Pegasus as her successor after she displaced Keeler as its Commanding Officer. Defying her ambitions, Trajan joined Flight Core; piloting spacecraft being a disreputable profession among Republickers. In Book Four: Winter , Trajan Lear is friends with David Alkema and the Jordan Brothers. He participates in a rescue of Max Jordan, severely damaging the Aves Prudence ''in the process. In Book Five: Aurora, Trajan undergoes a life-changing experience when he becomes trapped in an alternate universe with Matthew Driver. He emerges more mature than he previously was, but still subject to the occasional temper outburst. As a result of events in the alternate universe, he became inextricably bonded to Matthew Driver, and chose to remain behind on ''Pegasus when the rest of his family left the ship at the end of Book Six: Crucible. Trajan Lear was part of the Yronwode Landing Party in Book Seven: Yronwode , and was trapped on the surface like the others. His attempt to escape the planet's security systems was unsuccessful. In Book Nine: Gethsemane, he took part in the rescue of the children from Gethsemane and piloted the last Aves to leave that stricken world; an event which made him a hero to the people of Republic. By Book Ten: Eventide, Trajan Lear has become the mentor to a young pilot trainee named Aeric Tuck, a boy he rescued from the planet Gethsemane. In Book Eleven: Charlemagne, Trajan Lear is reunited with his mother Goneril Lear and meets his sister Averill Lear for the first time as an adult. Once again, his mother has ambitions for him in which the now-adult Trajan Lear is not interested, and once again seeks to thwart his mother's plan. As a result, he becomes one of the leaders of David Alkema's mutiny. He subsequently becomes Captain of the Doom Patrol Squadron after most of it is wiped out in the Auurelian Attack on Charlemagne. In Book Twelve, following the events of the Battle of Terrastar, Trajan Lear becomes the First Officer of the Pathfinder ship Pegasus after literally everyone else turns down the job. Category:Characters Category:Major Characters